Together whatever it takes
by Jashley
Summary: Finally, Raf is mine... My world is a big pink bubble until my mother say "Girls come here... we need to talk" after that everything goes dark. My life is ruined. -- From Magic in Manhattan Series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this characters. I hope you enjoy reading this :)**

**Chapter one- Plea**

"Mom, I'm back" no one answers, "Miri?"

"I'm here." I open her bedroom's door and I find her sitting on her bed reading, well studying her magic book whose name I can't remember because it's way too big (we usually call it 3in1). As I enter in the room Tigger stares suspiciously at me before leaving. That cat Definitely doesn't like me. At all.

"Oh Miri!" I sit down on her bed and she raises her right eyebrow, waiting for me to talk. "You _have_ to help me. My life has been horrible since the disaster also known as the fashion show. Raf doesn't even look at me!" Tough I couldn't say I didn't understand the reason why he was acting like that – not only had I ruined the fashion show, I had also accepted to be his date to the ball, knowing that my dad was getting married in the same day. "_Please,_ do something!" I stare at her with my sweetest face. She wouldn't dare to say no, would she?

"No." She doesn't even take her eyes off the book.

"But - "

"No, no and NO!"

"Oh, come on."

"Rachel, I can't. I promised mom I wouldn't do any spell without her permission."

"So? She doesn't need to know, does she?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

"Not really…" Damn… If only I was a witch. Why Miri? Why did she inherited the powers and I didn't? I'm the eldest daughter and she doesn't use her powers. It's a waste! If I had them I would be so so _so_ much happier. And I wouldn't have to ask my twelve year old sister to help me make my future boyfriend fall in love with me. God, life is so unfair.

In spite of her denial I won't give up. There has to be a way. As someone said, when there's a will there's a way. And my will, believe me, is enormous.

"Then what can I do?"

"Nothing. Sorry, I can't help you. Wait." Did she change her mind? "Here's some advice: If I were you I'd forget this Raf boy."

"Never." That's not even an option.

"Do you really want him to love you just because he has been bewitched?"

"He loves me! He's just a little upset with me…"

"Fine, suit yourself. I won't help you. End of conversation."

Sorry Miri, I tried not to use my weapons. But it's time for plan B, I'll put all my cards in the table, I'll play hard.

"What if I help you saving whales or helping homeless people?" She loves that kind of stuff.

She looks at me with doe eyes. Hah, good! Great, marvelous, wonderful, amazing… I did it! I touched her weak point. Now she'll do whatever I ask her.

"Well, I don't know… I mean, it'd be great if I had someone to help me with my _saving the world_ list…but mom would be so upset… no, she would get furious. I really don't know."

"Oh forget about mom! As I said before she doesn't need to know. Think of all those homeless people we could help by providing food and blankets so they could have a warm night of sleep!"

"Oh I don't know… I'll think about it" That's all I needed to hear. She'll be thinking about it until she finally accepts to help me. I just know it.

"Miri! I LOVE YOU I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! You're the best!"

"I did _not_ agree."

"Yet. But I know you will!" I kiss her in the cheek before going to my room to celebrate.

Raf will be mine yay! Raf will be mine yay! Raf will be mine yay! Lah lah lah, cheers for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Love spell

Before dinner Miri askes me go with her to her room. There she gives me a photo. Where did she find that? That picture was hidden between my favourite love books! Is that another power of her? Does she know where I hid my belongings?

O look at the picture. There we were, me and Raf on a seat at school, probably we were talking about the fashion show or about my mathematics skills. He was so pretty in his dark blue jeans and with is black coat. Awww... I loooveee you Raf! I remember when Jewell with a mysterious air gave me this picture that she had taken two days before. Unfortunately this is the only photo I have with Raf.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I look at Miri who is reading carefully the instructions of one spell, I give a look at it. _Love Spell_, uh uh we are going to do the spell right now!

"Well here they say you have to cut the face of the boy you want to bewitch from a portrait" I look to his picture... What? Did she said that I have to cut the picture the only picture I have? Is she crazy? "But as this book is hold and we don't have a portrait of him we can use the picture"

"But, this is the only photograph I have!"

"Do you want me to do the spell or not?" Oh I love when she makes that "_I am doing you a favour ok?" _face "I have many things to do!"

"Like what?" How can a 12 years old girl have many things to do?

"Let me see... I have to do my _Save the World_ lists and to organize my schedule so that I can save the homeless people from the Park and I also have to study and to practise _Tae kown do_."

"Ok, Ok, Sorry. So is there a special way to cut it?"

"No" she lends me her scissor "wait, this little note says that you have to cut it in a heart shaped form."

"'Kay" I cut it slowly so it can be perfect like our love will be "What do we do now?" I ask looking to what is left from the picture.

"Now you must put it somewhere and you have to have it with you all the time."

"And what happens if I forget it somewhere?" where the hell am I going to put the photo?

"I'm not sure, but I think the spell gets lost, but the book says nothing about it"

"Do you have any idea of the place where I can put this?"

"Well maybe in your wallet, I don't know, what do you think?" Oow! She is brilliant!

"I think you're a genius!" We go to my room and I put the heart shaped photograph in my pink little wallet while Miri starts saying the spell. A cold breeze invades the air like an open window in a winter morning.

_Photo, photo, photo in this wallet _

_Wil you stay so that Raf loves Rachel _

_Night and Day!_

As Miri stops talking the heat returns, and my heart starts beating faster and faster. Done, tomorrow Raf will say how much he loves me!

"Girls? Where are you?" my mother gets in the room and looks at us suspiciously "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing Mom! What could we possibly be doing?" I look at her with a very innocent and scandalized face.

"I don't know, maybe magic?" I start laughing nervously.

"Don't worry Mom" Miri looks at me "Will you help me or not? I have to finish this work until Friday".

"Ok, ok Miri. I will try to help you!"

"Work? What Work?" we both glance at our mother who stills at my bedroom's door starring at us.

"It's a maths work, about Pythagoras. Did you know that he was a mathematician and a philosopher?"

"No, I had no idea" she looks convinced and cackles "Ok girls, dinner is on the table"

"Great, I'm starving!" I put my wallet in my jeans pocket and chase Miri to the Kitchen.


End file.
